Ordinary Song
by dingyou
Summary: Hanagata decided to reveal his feelings in a way Fujima will never forget.


TITLE: ORDINARY SONG

AUTHOR: dingyou

RATING: T

A/N: My very first FujiHan. Could be a songfic if you'll consider it as one. The boys could be OOC in here. Self beta-ed so gomen nasai for the mistakes. ^^; Fic dedicated to my beloved Hanagata Toru for his birthday and to my fave ToruKenji writer, superfufu. Tanjobi omedetou, Toru! Itsumademo ai shitte iru yo! ^_^

------

ORDINARY SONG

Fujima frowned as he gathered his team members for the day's practice. Why shouldn't he? A certain 197 cm tall-83 kg center was missing for their basketball practice again. He's missed practice for days already and to Fujima, things aren't looking good. At all.

"Matta ku," Hasegawa said as he swept the gym with his eyes in search for their vice captain. "Hanagata's not here again."

"Do you guys have any idea what's happening to him?" Takano asked, looking at his team mates.

Hasegawa shook his head. "If ever you find the answer to that, Takano, let us know, ok?" the spiky haired boy sarcastically mused which made him earn a scowl from Takano. He then looked at Nagano. "Oi, Nagano. Hanagata's your classmate, right? Seen him doing anything strange lately?"

"Hmmmm, let me see. Eeto," Nagano put his head in his palms, brain storming for strange events of the past 4 days involving their vice captain. "Nothing so far. Still the same old Hanagata that he's known to be..."

Fujima couldn't help but wonder. He and Hanagata have been friends since their first year in high school. Knowing the taller boy's personality like the back of his hand, he is sure the Hanagata will tell him everything that bothers him. Not this way, going about missing out on practice without even giving a goddamn consideration about his feelings.

Wait. What was that? His feelings? And what does that have to do with everything, especially with Hanagata?

No way...

And for the nth time today, Fujima sighed.

------

Hanagata smiled while he was clutching his bag as he read the text message he just received.

_Same time, same place. See you!_

It has been four days since he's been missing out on basketball practice and nothing made him feel worse than that. He knows what everyone in his team is feeling right now, especially Fujima. And he couldn't help but feel tremendously guilty at the thought. He knows as much as Fujima does that he should be telling the other boy what bothers him. But no, not this time. This time, he has do it on his own. And ever since he decided to do this, he has stood up to this decision and nothing can ever make him break it. This is his last, not to mention only, chance. And he's going to make it as special as possible. It's now or never.

_Ato futatsu nichi (2 more days),_ he thought with a smile as he hurriedly headed to Mitsui's house.

------

Fujima flicked a stray strand of hair from his face as he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder. Practice has been canceled for all clubs due to the preparation for the upcoming Shoyo Kootoo Gakkoo Foundation Day. Thinking this could be a good time to rest, he decided to go home.

He hasn't walked half a block when he saw a Grey Honda Accord Coupe parked near a lamp post 25-30 meters from where he was standing . The huge brown teddy bear at the back of the car was all it took for him to realize who the owner of the car was.

_Are wa Madoka no kuruma da (That's Madoka's car). What's that car doing here, anyway?_ he thought as he walked toward the vehicle.

And totally stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a certain foxed eyed Shohoku small forward on the driver's seat and a red headed Shohoku power forward on the passenger seat. Not wanting to be seen, he hid behind a tree standing not far from the said car.

Fujima is fully aware of Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship. He was surprised the first time Hanagata broke it to him. It was like fire and ice mixed together. In the first place, he already knew that those 2 have something for each other. They're just too proud to admit it. He thought that they would never get to the bottom of it all but in the end, those 2 weren't able to hold it back any longer and must've decided to just admit whatever feelings they have for each other.

"Ah! Get off! Get off me, you pervert!"

Fujima realized that the voice came from inside the car as well. He looked closely at the back seat and saw 2 figures. One appeared to be well built and spiky haired and the other had nice hair and built almost like his. The latter was shoving the other boy away, seemed to aggravated by his presence. The he realized...

"Sendoh and Koshino!" he blurted out loud.

------

"Did you hear that?" Sendoh shifted in the back seat when he heard someone called

"Someone just called out your names," Sakuragi said.

Koshino struggled to push Sendoh aside. "It could be him already."

"It's about time. Mitsui-sempai's already waiting. And Miyagi-sempai too," Rukawa said, with arms crossed on his chest.

"What?!" Sakuragi looked at the raven haired boy. "I thought Ryo-chin's with Madoka at home. I mean, the girl's sick. He can't just leave her all alone in there."

"Shimpai suru na (Don't worry), Sakuragi. Someone's with Madoka, alright. That guy, I'm sure he's gonna take care of her," Sendoh said as he struggled to reach for Koshino's face and kiss the boy. Koshino shoved him yet again, hard enough for his head to hit the back windshield. Sendoh let out a soft yelp of pain, which made Koshino reach for the taller boy's head, tending it.

Sakuragi laughed at this. "You won't feel anything on that head, Koshino. Hair's cushioning his head so no worries."

Rukawa sweat dropped at this. "Do'ahou."

"Nan da to, Rukawa?! Teme, how dare you call this tensai an ahou?! You-"

Koshino huffed a sigh. "Maa maa, yameru futari to mo matta ku (Alright, stop it, you two). You know, I'm still surprised that you two ended up together. You're always bickering to no end," he said while still tending to Sendoh's head. "Does it hurt still, Akira?"

Sendoh took Koshino's hand from his head and kissed it firmly. "Not anymore, no. Thank you, koibito."

Koshino smiled at this. It's true that Sendoh can sometimes be really annoying, not to mention that he's a true blooded hentai. But deep inside, he's very sincere with his feelings and he can be sweet, too.

"I'm glad I put a smile to that face," Sendoh smiled and reached for the other boy's cheek. "Ne, Hiro. How about, you know..." Sendoh then let out a wicked grin.

"Mou, you really are a hentai, Akira!" Koshino said as Sendoh dove for him again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The four boys looked at the passenger door and saw a tall figure smiling at them. Sakuragi pointed at the back seat where Sendoh and Koshino were. Sendoh then opened the door for him and the guy went in.

"Omatase (Sorry to have kept you waiting)," the guy said with a smile. "How long have you guys been waiting for me?"

"Long enough for spiky to earn a lump on his head," Sakuragi casually said. "Let's go. Mit-chy must be furious by now."

With that, Rukawa sped off.

------

Fujima hid behind the tree, trying his best not to make any sound. He was an idiot for doing that. Had the four boys seen him, they could've thought he was spying on them or something, which isn't true of course, he was just... just... what was he doing again?

He was in the middle of pondering on things when he saw a very familiar figure approach the car - white polo, gray pants, a green duffel bag slung over his shoulders, tall and slender frame, neat hair, black framed glasses. The guy knocked on the car door and got inside the back seat. And the car sped off.

_Now, what the hell was that? What the heck is going on?_ Fujima thought. He can't believe his eyes. Hanagata just went somewhere else with Koshino, Sendoh, Rukawa and Sakuragi. And he just heard something about going to Mitsui's house. _I'm having a bad feeling about this. I have to know what's going on. If they're gonna do something bad to Hanagata, I'll foget that we're friends. This is gonna be their last,_ he thought as he walked his way toward the Miyagi residence.

------

The door bell chimed once, twice and thrice. According to what Sendoh said, someone should be with Madoka at home. _How can Miyagi leave his sister alone when she's sick. Geez,_ he thought as he shook his head.

Then Fujima heard footsteps rushing downstairs. The door to Miyagi's house opened and Fujima was shocked when he saw...

"What the..." he said.

"Ah, I know you. You're Fujima Kenji of Shoyo, ne?" the guy said with a smile. "Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you). I'm..."

"Sawakita Eiji. Nice to meet you, at last," Fujima said, flashing one of his prettiest smiles and shook Sawakita's hand.

"Madoka's upstairs. She's down with a flu but I think she's getting better now. It's so nice of you to visit her, by the way," Sawakita said, leading the way to Madoka's room.

Fujima felt guilty at this. Half of that was true. He really went to see how the girl was doing and at the same time, ask her why Sendoh, Koshino, Rukawa and Sakuragi are taking Hanagata to Mitsui's house. _Now that's not something bad, right?_ he thought.

Sawakita then opened the door of the room to the far right side and a waft of fresh smelling ocean breeze greeted the Shoyo captain. Madoka's room looked nice, with earth tone colored wallpapers and basketball mementos too. Fujima saw posters of Kogure and each of the Shohoku's first five as well, except for Akagi. On her desk cabinet were framed pictures of her and Miyagi and her best friend Emiri, Mitsui's younger sister. The biggest poster pasted on her wall was the picture of the entire Shohoku team taken after their match with Sannoh during their first ever Inter High tournament participation.

"Madoka-chan, look who's here," Sawakita said as he gently put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl looked at Sawakita. "Hn? Dare da? (Who is it?)"

"See for yourself," and the boy gave her a smile as she got up to see the gorgeous Shoyo captain smiling.

"Ah, Fujima-san! It's so good to see you! Doozo ohairi kudasai! (Please come in!)" Madoka exclaimed.

Sawakita offered him a seat near Madoka's bed. "Doozo okake kudasai (Please sit down), Fujima-san."

"Ojama itashimasu (Sorry to disturb you)," Fujima said as he went inside the room. "I heard from Sakuragi that you're sick so I decided to pass by and check how you're doing."

Madoka blushed at this. "Arigato gozaimashita, Fujima-san. I'm feeling a little bit ok now. It's really nice of you pass by. So you got to talk with Sakuragi-kun?"

"Well, another reason that I came here is that I want to ask you something."

"Nan desu ka (What is it?), Fujima-san?"

"I was supposed to go home when I saw your car parked outside our school. I saw Rukawa, Sakuragi, Sendoh and Koshino in it. At that time I was wondering why your car's there, not to mention Rukawa's the one driving. At first, I thought it was just a simple double date and I know you know what mean, right?" Fujima said, with a sly grin he's famous of.

Madoka gave him an equally sly grin. "Oh, I know what you mean, Fujima-san."

"Not until I saw Hanagata approaching the car. I thought he was just going to greet them or something. But when he got inside the car and they all sped away, I can't help but suspect that something's off here," the boy worriedly said.

Madoka looked at the boy with a spark in her eyes. _I knew it! I knew he really cared for Hanagata-san. Demo, he's suspecting something now. What should we do? It's going to be bad if he finds out,_ she thought.

"Just what's going on, Madoka?" Fujima asked.

_Now that's really anxiety right there,_ she thought as she met the sapphire-eyes of the boy in fonrt of her. She promised her brother not to tell anyone anything, especially Fujima. Apparently Miyagi is aware of the still hidden feelings Fujima has for their vice captain.

"A-anou, Fujima-san..." Madoka trailed off.

"They were using your car, Madoka. Now I know you very well. They're gonna have to go down on their knees and beg you for them to use your car. If you're one who doesn't know whatever those guys are doing, I'm sure as hell that you wouldn't let them use your car for something that you're not involved," Fujima emphatically said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sawakita smile at Madoka. And that made him all the more confused.

Madoka looked at the Fujima and smiled. "Fujima-san, promise me that you will listen and understand, ok? I need you to do so," Madoka said as he held Fujima's hand. "Can you promise me that?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said, smiling and shaking his head at the same time.

"Actually no, you don't."

"Yappari (I knew it)."

"Fujima-san, I know that you're worried about Hanagata-san. I sure understand how you feel. I'm really sorry but I'm not in the position to tell you exactly what's going on. As much as I would really like to tell you everything, I can't. Onii-chan told me not to tell anyone about anything," Madoka explained.

"And why not?" Fujima said, apparently exasperated with what the girl said.

"Hountou ni shirimasen (I really don't know). And what's more is that Hanagata-san himself told me not to tell anyone about this. He said that you'll have to hear everything from him, not from someone else. I know how hard it is for you, Fujima-san. I really am sorry," the girl said, a trace of sadness seen in her eyes. "Had it been you who asked me of the same favor, I'd do the same thing, You know that, don't you Fujima-san?"

Although disappointed because he didn't get any information, Fujima smiled inwardly nonetheless. He understood the situation of the girl and was more than happy to consider what she said. The girl has always been very reliable and trustworthy in the first place, no wonder she's trusted and respected by a lot of people.

Fujima heaved out a sigh of resignation and smiled at Madoka. "Alright, alright. Geez, Madoka. Do you really have to be so convincing?"

"I should be, shouldn't I?" she said with a slight chuckle. "But don't worry, you'll know what Hanagata-san is up to, I promise."

He smiled, reassured. "Ok, if you say you. I trust you on this. But I have another question, though."

"Nan desu ka?"

He looked at Sawakita, then Madoka. "Are you... you know... together or something?"

Madoka blushed and Sawakita smiled. "Yes we are, Fujima-san. We met last year during the Inter High tournament."

Fujima looked at the still blushing Madoka with a full smile on his face. "Hey, that's not fair," he fake teased. "And I thought I'm suppose to be your koibito."

"Well yeah," Madoka grinned. "But then I know that there's someone else out there who deserves you better."

"Oh you do, hu?" Fujima said, one brow raised. "I'll hold you to that, yeah?" he said as he pinched Madoka's cheek. The he stood up. "Jaa, I have to go. I'll take advantage of the practice being cancelled so that I can take the rest that I needed."

"I'll show you to the door, Fujima-san," Sawakita said. Then he went up to Madoka and kissed the girl's forehead. "It'll just be a minute, ok?"

"Fujima-san," Madoka called out when Fujima and Sawakita were half way outside the door, which made Fujima and Sawakita stopped and looked at the girl who was looking intently at the Shoyo captain. "I should tell you though, Hanagata-san cares for you more than you know."

Fujima nodded in acknowldgement. "Jaa ne (See you), Madoka."

Upon reaching the front door, the younger boy opened it for his sempai and bowed in courtesy. Fujima was yet again amazed by the politeness and respect Sawakita was showing him despite of the fact that he was hailed as the Number 1 High School Player in Japan last year. He never thought that someone who's so popular could still be so down to earth like the guy in front of him at the moment.

"Now I know what attracted Madoka to you. That girl, she doesn't fall for just any guy. I'm sure she fell for you not because you're the Number 1 High School player or because you're popular or even because you're good at the sport she loves so much. It's because of your attitude. Surely, you're not just any other guy," he said with a smile.

Sawakita smiled in return. "And that was what attracted me to her, too. Arigato gozaimashita, Fujima-san. Mata oaishimasho (See you again)."

Fujima was barely in his third step when Sawakita said something. "Madoka-chan was right with what she said, by the way. Hanagata-san does care for you more than you know. You'll find it out soon enough. Take care," and with that he closed the door, leaving the Shoyo captain bewildered in his thoughts.

------

"Foundation Day's gonna be tomorrow and as we all know, there's gonna be a program in honor for our school," Hasegawa said while eating his bento in the school cafeteria. "Not to mention Fujima here is still gonna be the Shoyo's representative for the basketball team."

"Yappari," Takano and Nagano sighed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Hasegawa laughed. "Geez, what was that all about, futari to mo? You sound like you guys are not used to it."

Fujima sighed. "Yameru, Hasegawa."

"Hasagawa's right. And besides, who else is good looking in the team? No one, right? No one but Fujima alone."

All three boys turned to see the owner of that all-too-familiar voice.

"Hanagata!" Hasegawa, Takano and Nagano exclaimed altogether.

Hanagata laughed at this. "What? Haven't seen me in 5 years? You guys exaggerate sometimes, you know."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Hasegawa raised a brow. "You missed practice for 5 freakin' days. what's up with you, man?"

"Hey, that was only 4 days. Practice was canceled yesterday so technically, that didn't count," Hanagata defended.

Fujima scoffed at this. "Yeah, only Kami-sama knows what he did with those bastards," he mumbled to himself.

"You saying something, Fujima?" Hanagata asked, completely oblivious of Fujima's angry stare.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go ahead. I have an assignment I need to finish," Fujima said as he stood up from the table, gathered his things and walked out, brushing past Hanagata.

"Hey, we don't have any assignments for today. What's with that guy, anyway? He's all grumpy and mad about something," Hasegawa said, confused.

Hanagata need not to be told. He sprang on his feet and followed his captain.

"Fujima! Matte! (Wait!)" Hanagata said while running after Fujima. He looked completely worried when he caught up with the shorter boy. "Is there something wrong?"

Fujima did not answer.

"Fujima, what's wrong?"

Still no answer.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Fujima did not budge.

"C'mon, Fujima. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! **You **have something you're not telling me!" Fujima snapped.

Hanagata was taken aback. Fujima has always been very caring and thoughtful to him and to everyone else. He's not one to raise his voice even if he gets angry. If there's one thing Fujima does expertly aside from basketball, it's controlling his emotions, more so his temper. But with the look on the shorter boy's eyes right now...

"You missed practice for four days. What's more, I saw you yesterday with Sendoh, Koshino, Sakuragi and Rukawa. You went with them to Mitsui's house. Yes, I heard it all, Hanagata. And this morning Nagano said that you did not attend your first 3 classes," Fujima said, his voice sounding more worried than angry. "And then here you are, acting like nothing happened. And you have the nerve to ask me if there's something I'm not telling you?"

Hanagata was too dumbfounded to say anything, apparently shocked with the discovery Fujima has unearthed. "A-Anou... Fujima... O-Ore wa..."

"Hanagata, tell me, what the hell is going on? What's happening to you?" Fujima's voice trambled. "Madoka said you are up to something and you told her not to tell anyone about it. Don't I have the right to know?"

Hanagata smiled and held Fujima's shoulders. This has always been his way to reassure the other boy everytime he doubts something, which is a rare ocassion, of course. But at that time, the taller boy thought that Fujima needed it now more than ever. "Fujima, we've been friends for 3 years now. You've trusted me in and out of the court. Now, I need you to trust me yet again. I'm doing this because I know this is what's best for me. And you."

Fujima looked up at the Shoyo vice captain and frowned. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"That's another secret. Makaseru, ne," Hanagata grinned as his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the message. He grinned again. "Ok, that's me. Gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?" and off Hanagata went.

Fujima pondered on what Hanagata said. _I need you to trust me yet again. I'm doing this because I know this is what's best for me. And you,_ he recalled. _Now what the heck was that? Best for him? And for me?_ But then he smiled. When was the last time Hanagata failed him, anyway? Never. When they lost to Shohoku, the taller boy kept on insisting that it was his fault that they lost. It was never his fault. It was never anyone's fault. All he wanted was for Hanagata to put his heart in the game, which he knew the taller boy did. They did their best. But the Shohoku's 5 combined were better than them. Since then, he learned to trust Hanagata even more. _I'll leave it to you, then._

------

Foundation Day celebration all went well. To the surprise of the entire Shoyo team, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda, Maki, Jin and Kiyota were there, all invited by none other than Hanagata. Fujima noticed that the guys were actually having fun, with occasional bickering between Sakuragi and Kiyota, with the former backed up by his koibito, Rukawa. They clapped their hands and cheered for the program and thanked everyone when they were asked to stand up to be recognized. _Maybe these guys aren't that ill-mannered, after all,_ he thought as he looked at a certain red head standing and waving his hands, singing something which sound like, "Ore Wa Tensai".

The celebration ended at around 6 PM. Everyone went home but Hanagata and the rest of the guys that he invited chose to stay behind. When Fujima asked why, all they answered was a sly grin.

"Shouldn't we close the door? I mean, this is a private event after all, right?" Maki suggested.

"Sou you (That's right)," Kiyota agreed. "Couldn't agree more with Maki-san right there," he said as he went to close the door.

"Matte!"

They all turned around and saw Sawakita and Madoka entering the door.

"Surely this wouldn't start without us, right?" Sawakita grinned.

"Madoka, moo daijoubu ka? (Are you already fine?)" Miyagi rushed toward his sister.

Sawakita sratched his head. "Warui na (I'm sorry), Miyagi. I know she should be staying at home but she insisted to go here. I figured it's best for her to get some fresh air, though."

Miyagi smiled. "Nah, you did the right thing. Thank you, Sawakita."

"I really think I need to see this. I owe Fujima-san one, after all. And I'm sure this is gonna be fun," Madoka grinned as she sat on the chair that Sawakita offered her.

"Us too. We shouldn't be missing out on this."

They all turned around again to see Mitsui Emiri and Michael Okita.

"Well, it's about time, right?" Madoka said.

Emiri grinned. "Sou. And I thought you aren't coming," she casually said as they gave each other a high five.

"Hello, Okita-san. Nice of you to come here," Madoka smiled and shook the gaijin's hand.

"Thanks, Madoka. Emiri has been talking about this for the past days now and I thought that this could be something good. So, where's that nice guy?" Okita asked, looking around.

Emiri pointed at Fujima. "See that cute guy right there? That's him."

"Ah, I think I've seen him before. Good looking one, huh?" Okita remarked.

"Sou yo," Madoka smiled.

Fujima, not being able to understand everything and getting more and more confused by the minute, went up to Madoka. "Ok, now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on here? Why won't Hanagata let me go home?"

"Because this event will become meaningless without you. Tonight, it's gonna be you and him," Madoka then smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry, Fujima-san. You're getting all the answers right... about... now."

All lights dimmed out and a lone spotlight flashed, illuminating the chair and the guitar on the stage. Everyone else but Fujima grinned and clapped their hands as Hanagata made his way to the center of the stage. He stooped down and picked up microphone lying on the floor and tested it. After putting it on it's mic stand, Hanagata then sat down and the chair, picked the guitar up and sat on the chair.

"Can I please request Fujima Kenji to please sit down on that chair over there?" Hanagata spoke on the microphone.

Claps, cheers and whoots were heard from the non-Shoyo guys, Sakuragi's particularly being the loudest of them all. All the while, Fujima was still rooted to where he was standing, too shocked and dumbfounded to move or say anything.

"Fujima. Hanagata's calling you," Kogure said.

"Fujima-san, you've been very much wanting to know what Hanagata-san was up to these days, right? Go, and you'll know everything," Madoka smiled at him.

Hesistantly, Fujima sat down on the chair Hanagata pointed. He looked at his friend upstage, who's smile was something he had never seen before.

"I know I hid things from you, Kenji. And I know I shouldn't have. But I decided to wait for this day to tell you how I feel," Hanagata said.

"H-Hanagata," Fujima stammered.

"Before I go on any further, here's something that I had practiced. You know very well that I don't know how to play guitar, so this is something not easy for me. But thanks to those guys right there, I've learned how to do it," He said as he pointed to where Mitsui, Kogure and Jin were. "So, this is for you, Fujima."

Hanagata strum the guitar, and music filled the entire auditorium. And then, his voice accompanied the music.

-

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special boy like you  
From a simple guy  
Who's so in love with you_

_I may not have much to show  
No diamonds that glow  
No limousines  
To take you where you go._

_But if you ever find yourself  
Tired of all the games you play  
When the world seems so unfair  
You can count on me to stay  
Just take some time  
To lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

_-  
_

"H-Hanagata..." Fujima said, apparently shocked. He again looked at Madoka, who smiled at him.

-

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special boy like you  
From a simple guy  
Who's so in love with you_

_I don't even have the looks  
To make you glance my way  
The clothes I wear  
May just seem so absurd_

_-  
_

"Now that's not true," Madoka said, who was resting her head on Sawakita's shoulder.

"I second to that," Emiri agreed.

"They're best friends, alright," Mitsui said as he shook his head. Kogure smiled sweetly at him, earning a kiss from his scarred koibito.

-

_But deep inside of me is you  
You give life to what I do  
All those years may see you through  
Still I'll be waiting here for you  
If you have time  
Please lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special boy like you  
From a simple guy  
Who's so in love with you_

_-  
_

As the last note faded, another round of claps, cheers and whoots were heard. Hanagata then went down the stage, returned the guitar to Jin and went over to Fujima.

"Oh God, this is it," Madoka said.

Emiri looked at her best friend. "Will Fujima-san... will he...?"

"He will, Emiri. Shimpai suru na. Daijoubu yo," Madoka said as she reached out and held her best friend's hand.

Everyone watched in excitement as Hanagata knelt down in front of Fujima. "Fujima, I don't know how you would react to this. I don't know if you'll talk to me after this. But I don't care. I've been wanting to tell you this and there's no perfect time to tell you how I feel but now."

"H-Hanagata."

"You have always been an inspiration to me on everything, right from the start. Not a day passed that I never wished that I can tell you how much I care for you, how much I need you, how much I love you..."

Everyone heard Fujima's breath hitched in his throat.

"But I'm not asking anything from you in return, Fujima. I know that there's someone else out there who deserves you more, someone who can give you everything that you could ever want, You must already have someone you like, right? Yeah, that must be it, huh? Someone could be-"

Hanagata was cut off by Fujima's embrace.

"You should've told me all these months ago, bakayarou" Fujima whispered.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what, Fujima?"

"Because I feel the same way, too."

It was Hanagata's turn to be dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"I... I love you, Hanagata Toru. I love you too. I love you more than you know," Fujima said as he looked at the taller boys eyes.

Hanagata smiled his widest and gave Fujima his tightest hug. He then looked that the rest of the people and smiled, giving them a thumbs up.

"Yatta!" they all shouted.

"Yokatta ne (That was nice)," Madoka softly said. She then looked at her koibito and smiled.

"I knew Megane can do it!" Sakuragi shouted again.

"Score one for the center," Rukawa mused.

Koshino sighed and smiled. "At long last," he said as Sendoh put his arms around him.

"Matte, Toru. You still have something you're not telling me," Fujima said, breaking their embrace.

"What is it?"

"What do these guys have to do with what you told me tonight?"

Hanagata chuckled. "Ok, I was actually brainstorming about ideas on how to tell you everything. Then I remembered seeing Mitsui and Kogure playing the guitar together in the park, one time. So one day I went to Shohoku and asked for their help. It was actually Kogure who suggested me the song and I thought it really fit perfectly for you. So they taught me how to play the song. While we were practicing, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Miyagi came and they never stopped asking question so I told them everything. Of course, being friends with Sendoh and Jin, the news spread. Jin said I could use the guitar his okaa-san gave him. In other words, these guys were the once who helped me out."

Fujima and Hanagata then went up to them. _So that's how it happened then,_ he thought. _No wonder Toru was always going with them.  
_

"Thank you for all your support, guys. I couldn't really have done it without anyone of you," Hanagata smiled.

"Hey, we're all basketball players here, right? And we're from one prefecture. Aren't we suppose to treat each other like family?" Sakuragi said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It really isn't everyday that you get to hear something like that from the red head. And probably the rumors are true - that the red head has become mature, indeed. What a sight to behold, in that case.

"Sou da, Sakuragi," Kogure agreed.

"If you're pertaining to monkey family, than it's just you, Uozumi-san, and this 'saru right here," Miyagi said, pointing to Kiyota.

"Nan da to?!" Kiyota and Sakuragi said at the same time.

All burst out laughing.

"Maa maa, minna. Saa, with that having been accomplished for tonight, why don't we all head to Miyagi's residence? Don't you think it's time to celebrate?" Mitsui said.

"Ikuzo! (Let's go!)"

Fujima looked up at Hanagata. "By the way, that was a very nice song, Toru. Ordinary Song, hu? Nice... Really nice..."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"That's one of the things I like about you, Toru. Always the humble person, aren't we?"

Hanagata smiled and kissed Fujima's forehead. "And everything's never gonna be ordinary from now on, right Kenji?"

"Sou, kore kara yo," Fujima said as he held Hanagata's hand and walked outside the auditorium

-

~owari~

-

AN: Ok, so I know that I sucked big time in this fic. I made this in such a hurry just in time for Toru's birthday. Toru and superfufu deserved better than this. Revisions might be done soon, I don't know. But I loved how Toru revealed his feelings for Kenji. ^^; Again, please no flaming.

-

_~Ding, September 12, 2009~_


End file.
